Highschool DxD: Hybrid Son
by DivineDemonDragon
Summary: REWRITE: Issei's foster brother realizes that his new family has become a part of the world that he has hoped to avoid, the supernatural world where the boy created by the ultimate heresy was born. Rated M for language & Issei, no lemons, limes(?), 1st-Lucifer-lives-AU, mostly canon storyline w/ OC focus. (first fanfic) I don't own Highschool DxD.
1. Prologue

**AN: So, now that I'm done (finally) with my research, I've looked back over my original draft – and cringed. I mean, seriously, the guile hero is fine and all, but the other OCs detract from him a little. Not to mention what would happen if you deconstruct his circumstances.**

**Therefore, I will rewrite my story, while interspacing my personal take on the story of DxD's Demon King Satan Lucifer (No, you **_**are**_** reading that right) as a prologue and interludes between arcs, in less than a dozen parts. It will still be generally the same theme, just less...**_**that**_**.**

**I will also change my OC as follows: No memory loss, i.e. he mostly knows who &amp; what he is, different 'human' form, and he's Issei's older foster brother.**

**And just to say right now: I will bluntly ignore reviews that count as flames to the source material. You call this madness?**

**THIS! IS! (FAN)FICTION! *dramatic kick***

**If you want to learn **_**everything**_** about, say, Solomon and the Ars Goetia, you look it up online, as I did. If, however, you're here to read a possibly decent story filled with Fun Facts about religion etc, then you're in the right place.**

**Now, if the flames are directed specifically at **_**my**_** story, here, then fine. I'll take them into consideration, I promise.**

**Oh, and for those who want to know:**

**Neph**_**ilim**_**: Angel-Human Hybrid(e.g. Akeno pre-demonification; Irina **_**doesn't**_** count[see below under Cambion])**

**Neph**_**alem**_**: Angel-Demon Hybrid(e.g. Akeno post-demonification, Issei's children w/ Irina&amp;Akeno)**

**And JFF: Cambion(D&amp;D: Tiefling): Demon-Human Hybrid(e.g. Vali; reincarnated demons **_**don't**_** count because their humanity was overwritten, same w/ reincarnated angels)**

_**Prologue: Bringer of Light**_

Gathered brats, once upon a time –

Fuck this, I am not a damned fairy tale, you want my story?

Open wide and don't mind the texture:

* * *

I know not of the Beginning, whether of the world or of Him. I know only that He and several others, including two wyrms, one red and one black, were there when I was made.

I am the first of His children, made to be His voice, His hand, His ears. I was the Bringer of Light –

(**Roll credits**)

Silence!

– and thus was given two names, unlike my younger brothers and sisters.

In His part of the world, He made paradise for His new children, a man and a woman. The woman, however, was willful, and was thus cast out.

Looking back, that was the beginning of His, and my, fall.

* * *

It was not long after Lilith's exile when one of my brothers approached me. I had finished another sparing session with Michael and Azazel, both eager to learn all they can from me in person, an honor second only to receiving such from Our Father himself, which only I held, due to necessity.

I was venturing towards my dearest sister Gabriel when said brother came to me.

"Eldest Brother Sataniel, might I trouble you with my thoughts?"

He seemed nervous, and uncertain, both of which troubled me. I so hate seeing my family unwell, so I granted him a reassuring smile with my reply.

"Samael, you know rightly that my time may always be spared for any of you. Now speak, I beseech you: What troubles you so?"

"Tis the mortal, Lilith, and her predicament."

Ah. I was aware that some of our Choir were...discontent with the recent happening. That one of them bore access to the 6th Heaven was well within expectations.

"You wonder whether Our Father judged well?"

"Aye, you've surely noticed, but I speak not only for myself."

Laying a hand upon his shoulder, gently, but firmly, I answered: "Rest easy. For indeed did I notice, and thus thought to bring such grievances to Him at the first occasion possible."

"What is His word?"

"He spoke that certainly, Lilith was still his child, and as such, he dearly loved her. Her punishment, however, was for the betterment of the future."

"Stand He opposed to free will?"

I couldn't help but frown lightly at that, for such thoughts lead invariably down the Fallen Path.

"Where He so opposed, He would have ended her Himself. He is merely saddened that she turned from Him. Fear not Brother, for Our Father bears good intent for us all, now and forever."

I observed him heaving a breath, one that I took for him setting aside his mental burden.

"Verily, Brother, you speak truth. I shall act accordingly then."

I watched Samael depart with a light smile and conviction in his eyes, the former being mirrored on my face at another sibling whom I have helped.

I should have been more suspicious. I could have stopped him.

I could have saved Him.

* * *

Up in the 7th Heaven, I stood aghast at the sight before me. Our Father was there, his demeanor exuding something I've never before witnessed, nor thought Him capable of: purest Wrath.

Samael was there, bound to a cross, his face morose, but unrepentant. His ten wings were lessened to two, and black as the night sky.

"...Why, brother?"

His crime was the tempting of Eve, and through her Adam as well, to defy Him and eat of the forbidden Tree, all through the guise of a serpent.

"Your own words, eldest. Our Father doth not resent us for turning away. Even now, I feel that his Wrath is borne not unto me, but my guise."

The Lord's agreement rang through the space, followed by the verdict, which caused both of our faces to morph with horror.

For as the one to help birth this flaw in His being, Samael was to become the container of that flaw, which would become a curse against all serpents and wyrms.

Instead of begging for forgiveness own his own behalf, Samael simply hung his head, acknowledging his fate. In his place, I pleaded.

"Father, is this necessary? Surely, Falling him is punishment enough?"

My pleas were rebuked not by Him, but by my brother, for to me, he is still such.

"Silence Lucifer! I have made mine choice, and if you care for me even half as much as you say, then you will allow me to bear the consequences of my own actions with dignity!"

Our Father, however, denied the existence of dignity in his punishment, and assigned me to personally transfer His wrath into Samael's form. I offered no resistance, too stunned by my brother's accusation of any lack of love for my family.

As I held His wrath in my hands, I felt a deep, deep burn coursing through my arms into my center, before I tearfully lead it down my brother's throat, bearing his wordless howls of pain as well as possible, as his lower half was replaced by the tail of a serpent. Thereupon He laid various seals upon him, and I was instructed to take him down through the crevices of the Earth, to a place ruled by one of the 'gods' of a polytheistic pantheon, where Samael should have stayed shackled for all eternity, never to return.

As I returned to Heaven thereafter, I knew little of the seed that had been planted, nor the terrible, terrible fruit that I and my Lord would reap.

* * *

**For those who want to know what Satan(iel) Lucifer looks like here, imagine an older Vali, around collage age, with a perfectly well-kept appearance.**


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 1

**AN: Pairing is IsseixCannonHarem(Rias/Asia/Akeno/Koneko/Xenovia/Irina/Rossweisse/Ravel/Kuroka/Le Fay/Ophis&amp;Lilith/Kunou/Elmenhilde), I'm undecided about my OC****. Main OC will be strong, but poorly trained at first, and it'll be a nice while before he becomes a literal Balance Breaker.  
**

**REWRITE: I will be using the following terms a lot throughout the story. For those interested, I've included Japanese equivilants, both cannon and my own, next to them.  
**

**Demon(AkuMa - lit. 'evil magic')**

**Angel(TenShin - lit. 'Heaven'+'user')**

**Demon Lord(MaOu - lit. 'magic king')**

**Devil(DaiAku - lit. 'great evil') - This will be Satan Lucifer's title**

**Nephalem(TenMa - lit. 'Heaven magic')**

_**Diabolus of the Old School Building Chapter 1  
**_

**Part 1:**

Striding down the halls of Kuoh Academy, I observe the sky outside has few clouds, not uncommon for this time of year. Several girls passing by me offer a polite greeting, some are happy to see me and others simply walk by, either out of indifference, a need to do whatever it is they're doing, or they're just too shy to greet me.

The boys, for the most part, behave indifferently, surprisingly so, since those who get at least my level of (positive) attention from the girls amount to a dozen school-wide at best. This is either because I'm not quite at the Ikemen level that, say, Yuuto Kiba is – or the fact that I'm the Public Morals Committee Chairman. Yeah, Chairman Hyoudou Crepusculor, at your service.

Looking out of the windows, I catch my transparent reflection. About the only things that Kiba and I share are our looks. Curly blonde hair, blue eyes, a Caucasian complexion, average height. From what I understand, in the west, my efeminate looks were not exactly desirable; here, however, I'm a much wanted Bishounen, much to most of the other boy's annoyance, including my younger brother.

Speak of the - no, I'm not saying that (that guy can go fuck himself, for all that I care), as I climb down the stairs on the way to the front hall, I come upon the pervy stooges of the school. They seem to be discussing something other than porn, for once. I can tell because they seem agitated rather than excited.

In fact, as I close in on them, I realize that it's actually just one of them - my foster brother Hyoudou Issei - trying to convince the other two of something.

"Hey, Issei" I say, grabbing his attention, "What's the matter, you get dumped?"

The reaction to that half-joke I told was NOT was I expected – Issei looked at me in hopeful surprise, while his friends gave me a strange look.

"You also tryin' to say your bro had some pretty girlfriend, Hyoudou-Ani?" said the one with glasses – Moto...haru(?) - no, Motohama, I think.

"...Eh?"

Just a few days ago, Issei came to me with amazing news – some random girl named Yuuma asked him to be her boyfriend. He obviously bragged about it to the other two pervs, but when he told me, he looked so happy I didn't have the heart to voice my suspicions - it was most likely a prank of some sort, nothing genuine. Mind you, I already know that, beyond all his obsessiveness with oppai, he's a kind idiot, kinder than most would think. Unfortunately, most people don't see that far, so I expected it to end like some cruel April fool's joke with her dumping him after the first date, hopefully teaching him to be more suspicious of strangers.

I had honestly not expected to find all traces of said girlfriend erased, including memories.

At the same time I voiced my confusion, a set of alarm bells in my head went off as I noticed something - different about Issei.

"What are you saying, I just came to borrow this knuckle-head for a few and noticed he looked unhappy," I attempted to redirect, or better yet end, the conversation, "Now, if you'll excuse us please."

I went and dragged Issei down to the bottom floor and below the stairs.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"The date, what the fuck happened?!" I repeated, only to get "You remember after all!?"

"{sigh} Yeah, but the fact that *they* don't is somethin' serious, so tell. Me. What. Happened."

"Okay, okay, um... we went on the date..."

"Uh-huh."

"Ha-had some fun..."

"Uh-huh."

"I bought her a present..."

"Uh-huh."

"...and she uh..."

"...What?"

"...she killed me."

.

.

.

"Come again?"

"I'm serious! It may just be a dream, I don't know, that's how I remember it ending, she grew black wings, stabbed me with a shiny spear, said something about God and a Sacred-something-or-another and left me to die!"

"...Anything else?"

He took a few moments to think (I almost saw the gears in his head turning) before answering: "Yeah, actually, I'm not sure but – I think I saw Rias-senpai"

"Rias? As in Rias Gremory?"

"Yeah, her!"

I heaved a sigh, contemplating how to go on from here. I decided to grab his head, erase his memory of our conversation and pretend that I didn't believe him any more than his friends did. It'll hurt me and him to do this, but my little bro's barely a babe in that new world he's become a part of. Exposing myself would just make things more dangerous for him, though whether it'd be because of my nature or my _really_ old man is just beneath Heaven's reach.

* * *

**Part 2:**

After classes ended I, Hyoudou Issei, was heading over to the old school building as per my big bro Crep's advice.

Don't believe whatever he tells you about being not-so-popular - he just tends to have the shy and/or younger girls as his fans (though with his age, that's a lot of the girls on campus), and even I have had to admit that he deserves it. The guy is super polite unless you pick a fight, is super nice until you start to hurt someone, and is a very sensitive, intelligent and fun guy. I'll never tell anyone, but I'm glad someone as stupid and perverted as me, and yes, I'm well aware of that(!), has him for a brother.

"The Occult Research Club, headed by Rias Gremory, her vice-president being Himejima Akeno," I groaned, as the memory of him telling me about said club rattled through my noggin, though it's nice to know where some of the school's hottest beauties spend their club-time.

"other members are Kiba Yuuto"

And that Mr. Popular as well (though I don't think I needed to know that).

"and Toujou Koneko."

Oh yes! The inofficial school mascot! A little on the small side, in both breast and height, but real cute! Like a kitten! (I'm still trying to figure out why Aniki thought that was funny.)

My attention is then grabbed by the old building in front of me. It's the same one where I spied Rias-senpai looking out from a window a few days ago. So she can answer my questions?

I entered the clubhouse and proceeded towards the club-room door, whereupon I knocked on the door, as Crep always insists on. "Come in," came a voice, which I know I've heard before, but when...?

I entered into the room, and spotted all four of the members that Crep had mentioned: Akeno-senpai, Kiba and Koneko-chan. Buohah, Senpai's oppai are soo – "Welcome," came a greeting from the far back of the room, where a red-haired beauty sat behind a desk. Rias Gremory-senpai.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun, no? To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked politely, most likely out of respect for my big bro. I'd be a little disappointed if she hadn't. While I was busy making girls hate me for being a pervert, Crepusculor has gained assloads of respect in his time as the Morals Committee Chairman. He's well-known for his ability to listen, handle and reason with all sides of an argument. I've seen him do it myself a few times, and he'll use some weird, but logical, explanation for why he came to a certain conclusion. Supposedly, under his watch, fights at Kuoh are far lower than at other schools that are new to being coed.

"Ah, I, uh had some questions that I thought you could answer, Gremory-sempai." No idea why Crep insisted on me keeping quiet about his involvement, he didn't believe me anyways. I'm guessing he sent me here to give me the benefit of the doubt, as it were...?

"Very well then, have a seat. Akeno, could you make some tea? Koneko, could you get some snacks?"

* * *

**Part 3: **

I wonder how Issei's gonna handle the reveal? I was headed home after finishing my duties as Morals Committee Chairman when I wondered that.

I mean, it's gotta be weird, and more'n a little frightening to find out that you died and were reborn as a demon. Thank... whatever that the one who did it was a Gremory. I'm hard pressed to think of a kinder master among the 72 Pillars.

.

.

.

What? I gotta say more? I thought the chapter was done already...

I'm not fucking fillar material!

What was that? Give the readers a vague account of my life story?

...

Well, I suppose that would help to, how do ya say, 'flesh me out'?

Fine then.

I lived the first few years of my life with the demon who fathered me. No idea who my mother is, he never answered me when asked, and she never came by to visit. I mean, come on! If your gonna have a secret kid with your 'enemy', the least you can do is sneak past Heaven's radar once in a while to come visit, right?

Cowardly bitch...

Anyways, he never really showed me much tenderness, trying to foist his 'way of the demons' on me, instead. Hell (he, Hell, geddit?) my... nephew(?) was better company than him, and he's a battle maniac!

So, one day, I told him; I'm running of to join the humans!

He had a right laugh, wished me good luck - and sealed my powers. And my wings. I don't know how to break the seals, and frankly, I never cared. That old bastard only helped me with what I wanted, because now my only 'real' ability is to adjust my dual auras to cancel each other out or coexist with each other. The former has kept me under the radar of Gremory-bucchou and Shitori/Sitri-kaichou, while the latter would give me access to my extremely limited abilities.

After comming top-side, I came across the Hyoudous, who offered to take me in. I ended up getting adopted as Issei's big brother. Compared to Vali it's a... novel... experience. Especially since that one old man got Ise hooked on tits (or as he puts it, Oppai).

There, that enough? Yes? Good, I'll just make a quick note of the Fallen trenchcoat-Angel walking past me and head on home. Wonder what Mom's making tonight...?

**And, that's chapter 1 of my rewritten fan fiction. I'll be working on the rest of this arc for now. See you next time.**


End file.
